Some electronic devices require an input device, such as a touch pad, for inputting graphical information. Typically a touch pad has a surface for allowing a user to touch the surface at one or more locations. Various sensing technologies have been developed to sense the touch locations.
It is desirable and advantageous to provide an input device that is inexpensive and easy to mass-produce.